


Don't You Remember?

by theyvegotthisspellonme



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, I Love You, I think that's everything, M/M, Oops, hospital for a little bit, mentions of a car accident, niall's really only mentioned, sorry niall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 16:01:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2698931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyvegotthisspellonme/pseuds/theyvegotthisspellonme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I remember.” He whispers. “I remember when we watched Love Actually. And the day before that, we went bowling.”<br/>“I told you. Never doubt me.” Zayn laughs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't You Remember?

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: after changing some things, I actually turned this in for a grade in my english class.
> 
> Update: I got an A lmao

Harry wakes up disoriented, feeling like something's missing. Something important.

He's alone, which is strange too. He usually wakes up to... He hits a wall. He can't remember his morning routine. He's vaguely aware of someone calling his name, but he's too busy trying to figure out what happened to his memory to listen to whoever it is.

"Harry? Harry, it's me. Gemma. I... come on Harry. You can't put mum through this, never mind the rest of us. You have to wake up. Come on. You're the most stubborn person on the fucking planet, Harry Styles." Gemma breaks off, crying.

 _Harry Styles_ , he thinks. _That's a good name_. Of course, it would be nice if he had the memories that went with it, but at least he knows his name. It's progress.

He wakes up properly the next day, eyes open and everything. He’s mostly alone, save for the girl curled up in the corner, asleep in a chair. He looks around, the stark white walls and fluorescent lights revealing that he’s in a hospital.

 _Great._ Harry thinks. _Stuck in hospital with no memory._  He sighs, trying not to wake the sleeping girl in the corner. She stirs anyway, shaking her curly hair out of her face. As Harry watches, she blinks, her brown eyes wide. She gasps when she meets his eyes.

“Harry! You’re… I have to get Anne.” She rushes out of the room, leaving behind the faint smell of vanilla and flowers.

Harry sits back in his bed, trying to place the girl who just left. He knows who she is, remembers her from when they were little and-

“Liam!” He says triumphantly. His voice is hoarse, raspy like he hasn’t been talking. She sticks her head back in, grinning.

“Be back in a minute.”

He waits, playing with the hem of his blanket. Liam doesn’t come back, but his mother walks in, pushing her hair out of her face.

“You scared us.” She accuses. “We thought… it doesn’t matter. You’re awake, you’re going to be okay.”

“Was I asleep long?” He asks. Anne nods.

“Nearly two weeks, Harry. Gemma and I flew in from Cheshire. Robin couldn’t get off work, but he wanted to be here. But don’t worry about it, it wasn’t your fault. I won’t have you feeling bad about it.” Harry opens his mouth but Anne shakes her head, cutting him off.

“Liam and Louis have been here. Niall’s been in and out, he’s so busy, you know, with the studio. And Zayn… well, he’s been doing his best, but we’ve all been so worried. He’s with Gem now. They’re hanging in.”

Harry doesn’t answer, just nods, trying to remember. Niall he knows, can see his bleached hair and bright blue eyes. And he grew up with Liam, remembers their childhood, going to college together, everything until…

“I don’t remember.” He whispers. “After graduation, there’s… mom, I don’t remember.” He looks up at her, his eyes wide. Anne smiles at him, and he can see the sadness there.

“The doctors said this might happen. The last thing you remember is graduating with Liam?”

“Yeah. She… Louis was there and that was the first time she kissed her. There are bits and pieces from after that, before now, but not much.”

“That was three and a half years ago, love. Almost four.” Anne says. Harry just stares at her.

There are tests, of course there are tests, and lots of them before Harry’s cleared to go home. His mom wants him to come back to Cheshire with her, but he won’t, would rather stay in London with his friends.

“My life is here now.” He reasons. “Maybe it’ll come back faster if I’m here. Doing normal stuff.” Anne nods, wiping at her eyes.

“Alright, love. Call me if you need anything. Robin and I are always here for you.”

“Thanks mum. I’ll call, promise.”

According to Liam, he lives with Zayn, who he can’t remember.

“Niall’s offered to let you stay with him if you’d rather.” She says as they leave the hospital. Harry shakes his head.

“No, I want everything to be normal.” Liam smirks at him.

“No such thing, Harold.”

“Not my name.”

The apartment is empty when he and Liam get there, but it’s obviously lived in. There are shoes by the door, a pair of sneakers that Harry recognizes as his own and a pair of red high tops he assumes are Zayn’s.

“So we live here together?”

“Yeah, you and Zee have been together for… two years now? It’s cute.”

“What about you and Louis, then? I know you sorted yourselves out, remember that much.”

“We… we got married. That’s when you and Zee really hit it off.” Harry nods.

“And we moved here… a year and a half ago?”

“Are you asking me or telling me?”

“A year and a half ago. I… I remember.”

“That’s great, Harry. Zee’ll be home in a few minutes, and I’ll leave you two to get… reacquainted? He knows you… anyway, I’ll leave you two alone and you can catch up.”

“Thanks, Liam. I… this means a lot.”

“You’ve been my best friend since we were six, Harry. And you’d do the same for me.”

“Still… thank you.” He looks down, twisting his toe in the carpet.

“Alright.” Liam laughs. They hear keys in the door.

“That’s my cue. I’ll see you tomorrow, Harry.”

She turns toward the door.

“Hey Zee.” Liam pulls him in for a quick hug. “I’ll see you guys tomorrow.”

Zayn takes his time putting his stuff away before he sits on the couch next to Harry.

“Anne said you don’t remember.” He says softly, gently tracing the line of his shoulder.

“Nothing after I graduated with Liam. Between that and yesterday… nothing.” Harry admits. Zayn nods.

“Nothing about me?” He asks softly. Harry shakes his head.

“Wish I did.” Zayn laughs.

“You always were a charmer.” He runs a hand through his hair, untangling some of the curls. “Don’t worry. It’ll come back.”

“What if it doesn’t? I don’t want to… not remember you. What was it like? Us, I mean. Before… before the accident.”

Anne had told him most of what happened, and he’d gotten Liam to fill in the rest of the details. He’d been driving home from the radio station he and Niall worked at, it was dark, and the big truck hadn’t seen him. Of course, the big truck had also run a red light, but that wasn’t the point.

“We were golden. I mean, I kept telling you to get a haircut, and you’d tell me that all these necklaces,” he tugs at the beads around his neck, “were cutting off the circulation to my brain. And we’d laugh, and you’d order pizza and we’d drink shitty beer and watch bad movies.”

He can see it, suddenly, the same teasing argument, the number for Domino’s on speed dial, the stack of DVDs sitting next to the TV.

_He grins as he hears Zayn’s shoes hit the floor. He huffs out a frustrated breath, throws his bag on the couch._

_“Long day?” Harry asks. Zayn just nods._

_“Do you want to talk about it?”_

_“Not at all.”_

_He tucks his head into Zayn’s neck, letting him settle back into his chest._

_“Oh my god, Harry. Your hair tickles. You need to get it cut.”_

_“I like it.”_

_“Really?”_

_“Are you sure you’re getting enough blood up here?” He taps Zayn’s forehead. “I think all these beads are cutting off critical circulation, sweetheart.”_

_They’re quiet for a minute. Zayn’s the first to break, turning to muffle his laughter in Harry’s shoulder. He laughs too, pulls him closer before he steps toward the fridge._

_“Pick a movie, Harold.”_

_“Not my name.” Harry reminds him, already sorting through their DVDs._

“I remember.” He whispers. “I remember when we watched Love Actually. And the day before that, we went bowling.”

“I told you. Never doubt me.” Zayn laughs.

  
  



End file.
